I'm not sure yet!
by OuranManiac1
Summary: Shizuma Narumi and Nao Kobayashi's adventures in Ouran Host Club. I haven't gotten a name for it yet, but if someone would like to help, thank you.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Why my best friend/sister went to the Host Club at Ouran Academy was beyond me! It's just a bunch of teenage boys giving false statements about love and affection to a bunch of screaming brain-dead girls in ugly yellow dresses. It was quite sickening really. But I always indulged her and took her there whenever she wants to go, which was about everyday. I only went with her to make sure that those vultures didn't do anything to her. Kobayashi, Nao has been my best friend since we were in diapers. Our parents met in the seventh grade and became fast friends, as did Nao and I. Nao always said that she felt as though we were sisters instead of friends. I remember that she came to me with a printed piece of paper giving instructions on how two people could become blood siblings. After reading it I was totally against the idea because it sounded weird. But Nao wouldn't give it up, so to stop her ranting I agreed. Even after all the fuss I gave on the idea I was glad that I did.

Nao and I didn't go to Ouran Academy. We went to Tokyo University of the Arts instead. I contemplated going to Ouran Academy but after looking at their Art courses I wasn't impressed. No wonder the rich brats at Ouran had no brains to speak of, they weren't being challenged enough. We even looked at Lobelia Academy for girls but I told Nao that I would have rather gone to a co-ed school.

The one thing I hated about being rich, besides living in a large house, was being surrounded by all those noisy gossiping maids and butlers who waited on you hand and foot. I actually liked to do my own things, it made me feel useless when other people did something for me. So since the Tokyo University of the Arts had dorm rooms, we stayed there instead.

Even though we didn't go to Ouran Academy, Nao dragged me there every single day after we got out of class. We usually stayed there at the Host Club from the time it opened to the time it closed. It may have been ruff on me to be around those flirty boys, but I could deal with it as long as Nao enjoyed going.


	2. First Time

Chapter 2: First Time

Chapter 2: First Time

I still remember how Nao got me involved in the Host Club. Every day, after she did her homework, Nao would go and walk around other campuses. I often stayed inside our dorm room finishing a book that I hadn't had the time to read. Since Nao had a tendency of getting lost or caught up I had a tracking device sewed into her clothes. (I know it may sound weird but I was always afraid for her safety).

After about two hours I noticed that Nao hadn't come back yet. I put down my book, took the tracking device out of my uniform pocket and turned it on. I followed the tracking device down to a pink, castle like school with the words Ouran Academy. I had heard about Ouran academy from my cousin Miyumi. Ouran was one of those high ranking schools in Japan. Only people from a certain social standing (which would be the filthy rich) or people who got scholarships to Ouran would be accepted.

I continued into the school going down hallways, walking up stairs until I finally got to the top floor of the south building. Turning the corner I walked down the narrow hallway. I stopped to the first room on the right and looked up at the sign that said 'First Music Room and then noticed that were two other rooms just like it that read 'Second Music Room and Third Music Room'. I looked back down to my device and noticed that her signal was coming from the Third Music Room. Making my way to that door, I reached for the handle and pulled it open. To my surprise, I found a bunch of schoolgirls sitting around seven boys.


	3. Haruhi

Chapter 3: Haruhi

Chapter 3: Haruhi

You can imagine what I first thought when I saw this. You think that these rich kids would find other things to do then spend their money and their afternoon in a reverse harem with a bunch of over-sexed boys. Apparently Nao was one of those people as I saw her sitting on one of the couches next to a really short blonde with a pink bunny and a tall dark haired man silently sitting on his right. When Nao turned to me and said my name, a blond blur moved in front of my face. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes took my hands in his and welcomed me to the Host Club.

I had no idea what a 'Host Club' was but by the scenery I could tell that it was not something that I wanted Nao to get involved in. Without a response or smile from me the blonde boy ran to the dark corner of the room in a fetal position. I grabbed Nao's arm and dragged her back to our dorm room (with her yelling about wanting to stay of course)

That night Nao tried to convince me to let her go back to the Host Club. I assumed that my words were coming into her head and then out her ear, because she didn't seem to be listening to me. 'What exactly is it about the Host Club that makes you want to go back?' I asked her. She didn't exactly give me a direct response but I think it had to do with the two boys that she was sitting next to.

I suppose what she was trying to do was wear me down and make me try and say yes and after about three hours it had been working. 'The only way that you'll be able to go back…' I choked on the last part, 'I'll have to go with you'. In excitement, Nao jumped on me giving me a big hug. I suppose if it makes her happy, I would be able to deal with it.

The next day I followed the skipping Nao down the same hall I went down yesterday. Nao went in first, and I came in to find the same sight that I saw yesterday. The boys were sitting on different couches in the large room, next to the same girls in those same hideous dresses. I'm glad at least my school had good taste in uniforms. Nao stood next to a pillar waiting for the same cute blonde and stotic male as yesterday and I stood in the center. My eyes stood on a girl in boys clothing that I hadn't seen yesterday.

She seemed to be lost, in the same mind as me when it came to this club. Hoping that I could ease her nerves I walked next to her and just started talking. 'Hello' She looked at me startled. 'You look lost'. 'Maybe a little' 'How come you're doing work for these guys' I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eye. 'Well I knocked over an insanely expensive vase, broke it and now I'm doing manual labor to pay it off' 'It must have been a lot of money. I'd expect noting less from a rich school'

'What's your name?' 'Haruhi Fujioka. I'm here at Ouran on a scholarship' I chuckled, figuring as much. 'I thought so. I mean if you were rich you would have just paid off the vase and then you wouldn't have to work here'. 'I still don't get what this is. It all seems so pointless' 'That's exactly what I thought. I felt even better that there was someone in the same head as me. I suppose she's as close as I'll get to normal.


	4. HELP!

I need some help from some people

I need some help from some people. I came up with a new Ouran High School Host Club story and I don't know a title that goes with the content. I was hoping that someone would help me with a title. I really appreciate the help, wherever it comes from.


End file.
